What Does A Kiss Feel Like
by Stroberi Manis
Summary: KyuMin oneshot.


**What Does A Kiss Feel Like**

oOo

KyuMin

oOoOo

Romance. A lil humor. A lil mature thingy. Mention of Yewook. Slight Haehyuk.

oOo

En**JOY**

**oOoOOoOOoOo**

"Katakan padaku seperti apa rasa ciuman itu, Hyukkie~"

Sungmin kembali merajuk. Sudah setengah jam dari tadi ia memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menceritakan bagaimana rasa sebuah ciuman itu padanya, bahkan beberapa temannya yang lain hanya bisa tertawa dan sesekali tersenyum mendengar permintaan aneh Sungmin. Eunhyuk—yang pasalnya adalah sahabat terdekat Sungmin hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah dan bingung, bingung bagaimana menjawabnya dan bingung dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba bertanya demikian.

"Cari tahu sendiri saja, Min." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengunyah sandwich-nya, mereka tengah di kantin saat itu. Makan siang saat istirahat sekolah datang, seperti biasa ia dan beberapa temannya menghabiskan waktu yang cukup panjang itu dengan makan sambil bercanda ria di meja yang sama hari ke hari. Entah kenapa gerangan hari itu Sungmin bersikap aneh.

"Hyukkie, aku tidak pernah ciuman... makanya aku tanya padamu."

"Ciuman sana dengan kekasihmu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya kekasih~" rajuk Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, Minnie_-ya_. Makanya cari kekasih saja…"

"Makanya ber tahu dulu bagaimana rasa ciuman itu~"

Dan tawa dari yang lainnya terdengar. Eunhyuk akhirnya mengalah.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku lihat kau dan Donghae sering melakukannya…"

BLUSH

Eunhyuk segera wajahnya memerah. "Kenapa tidak tanya ke Hae saja?" Tanyanya melirik kekasihnya yang memang berada di sana bersama mereka, Donghae adalah sahabat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk juga. Mereka berteman dari sekolah dasar bertiga dan saat _Senior High School_ seperti sekarang ini mereka makin akrab saja dan tidak disangka Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menaruh rasa dan berakhir dalam hubungan sahabat sekaligus kekasih. Beberapa teman tambahan terus bertambah hingga mereka sekarang sudah cukup ramai dan akan sangat berisik saat berkumpul bersama.

"Karena Hae itu posisinya _seme_, Hyukkie. Jadi aku bertanya pada yang berposisi sama denganku…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis, agaknya kelinci imut itu melihat sinyal positif dari Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kau berniat jadi _uke_?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari Ryeowook, salah satu dari mereka. Ia berwajah lembut dan bersuara nyaring, tubuhnya juga tampaknya paling kecil di antara mereka semua. Sungmin segera menoleh ke kursi Ryeowook, paling ujung.

"Eung! Soalnya aku kan imut, Wookie~~~"

"Minnie memang sangat menggemaskan." Kali ini Siwon yang memberi komentar melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"_Gomawo, _Wonnie… hehe…"

"_Aigoo_, manis sekali…" ujar Donghae melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Aku memang manis, _gomawo_ Donghae-_ah_. Jadi, Hyukkie, katakan padaku bagaimana rasa berciuman?" Sungmin ternyata tidak pernah lupa dengan niat awalnya.

"Ya! Kenapa harus di depan orang banyak? Aish, intinya rasanya itu… erhm… agak men— ah tidak maksudku seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutmu dan ah, aku tidak menjelaskannya! Hae, bantu aku!"

"Kau yakin aku yang menjelaskannya?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, Sungmin-_ah_. Rasanya sangat nikmat, bibir Hyukkie sangat manis dan saat lidahku mas—"

"Ya! Hae, maksudku bukan begitu!" Eunhyuk segera protes dan melempar kotak susu stroberinya yang sudah kosong pada sang kekasih. Ryeowook tersenyum geli melihat pasangan itu, sementara Sungmin masih memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Lagian kenapa _hyung_ sangat penasaran, sih?"

"Eoh?"

"Kenapa sangat penasaran dengan rasanya, huh?"

Semua mata kini menatap Kyuhyun, termuda di antara mereka yang memang melontarkan pertanyaan penting saat itu. Segera Eunhyuk ikut mengangguk setuju dan Donghae segera menepuk tangannya, pandangan mata kini melirik Sungmin.

"Kenapa kalian seperti mengintrogasiku?" Protes Sungmin balik bertanya. Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya. Donghae lalu pura-pura tidak melihat dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya, Sungmin itu sangat bahaya jika marah dan sebaiknya dia menghindarinya. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, tapi dari sudut matanya ia sangat penasaran. Sedangkan Siwon agaknya tidak ambil pusing karena ia justru asik saling melempar senyum dengan incarannya, Kim Kibum yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Hanya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berada di sebelah Sungmin berani bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Eung… soalnya… aku penasaran dan kurasa sekarang aku harus tahu. Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah sangat sering, Wookie juga dengan Yesung _hyung_. Aku belum pernah pacaran makanya aku mau tahu dulu kebiasaan mereka dan—"

"Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau begitu."

Sungmin kaget. Matanya langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah? Yay, kau baik sekali, Kyunnie~~~ Aku—"

CUP

Donghae tersedak seketika.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Siwon segera menyebut nama Tuhan beberapa kali.

Sedangkan Sungmin membatu, setelah beberapa detik ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang dengan beraninya mengecup bibirnya. "Ke–kenapa menciumku?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kau bilang mau tahu rasanya, itu namanya ciuman biasa. Sebenarnya ada banyak macam ciuman lainnya, _hyung_. Hmm, jika kau mau aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Kyu, sepertinya aku butuh tahu tapi –humph, emph~" Sungmin kembali terhenti bicara, Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya, kali ini lebih lama. Mata _namja_ manis itu segera menutup begitu ia merasakan ciuman mereka lebih dalam, Kyuhyun melumat bibir mungil Sungmin dan membawa lidahnya menyapu permukaan merah muda tersebut sebelum melepas ciuman mereka dengan sebuah seringaian andalannya. Sanggup membuat Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak percaya dengan kelakuan _magnae_ mereka itu.

"Itu ciuman yang biasanya dilakukan saat kencan pertama." Terang Kyuhyun, Sungmin menelan ludah payah begitu membuka mata dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat darinya. Segera pikirannya menghilang dan yang ia rasa hanyalah debaran jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tidak wajar, ini sangat gila. Mungkin begitu pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

Donghae sekarang tersenyum dan membiarkan Kyuhyun 'mengajari' Sungmin dengan caranya.

"Kau sudah tahu rasanya, bukan? Dah oh, ngomong-ngomong bibirmu sangat manis, _hyung_…"

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin seketika merah.

"Aku ti—tidak mengerti de—"

"Masih belum mengerti? Benarkah? Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu kuberi tahu sekali lagi…" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, aura hitam kental seolah menguar dar dirinya saat dengan sangat santainya tangannya menyentuh pinggang Sungmin sedangkan satunya lagi berada di belakang tubuh _hyung_-nya itu, membelai punggung Sungmin lembut. "Tapi kusarankan kau menghirup nafas dalam sebelumnya, _hyung_."

"Eh?"

CUP

Sebuah ciuman singkat awalnya, namun bibir Kyuhyun segera menghujani Sungmin dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Tangannya mempersingkat jarak mereka dan menekan tubuh Sungmin agar semakin melekat padanya, Sungmin segera terbuai –matanya tertutup dan tangannya yang awalnya diam kaku sekarang mengalung di leher Kyuhyun. Agaknya si calon _uke_ itu begitu menikmati ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan, meski sangat awal dan asing baginya untuk merasakan sebuah _butterfly kiss_. Ya, dasar Cho Kyuhyun. Ia melumat dan menghisap bibir manis itu dengan santainya di depan umum—membiarkan siswa lain menyaksikannya dengan leluasa. Bahkan Eunhyuk saja yakin, ia belum pernah berciuman seintim itu dengan Donghae. Maksudnya, tidak dengan membuat suara kecipak begitu kentara seperti itu! Di depan orang banyak! Dengan status bukan siapa-siapa walau, ya siapa yang tidak tahu di antara mereka bahwa si _magnae_ tengil itu memang menaruh rasa pada Sungmin.

Dan _magnae_ usil itu tetaplah menjadi _magnae_ yang _evil_, Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat bibirnya masih asik berciuman, dan ia sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah pasrah Sungmin saat ini. Ketika tangannya mulai beranjak, menyusup ke balik seragam Sungmin, saat itulah Donghae melempar sumpit bambunya hingga mengenai tepat kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir ini hotel apa?" Hardik Donghae segera.

"Haha, _mian_ aku lupa."

"Aish, dasar…"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, ia bisa melihat wajah manis itu sangat merah dan kepalanya segera menunduk saat mata mereka bertemu. Dan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berkata, atau bahkan yang lainnya bertanya bel sekolah mereka berbunyi. Sungmin segera berdiri dan menuju kelasnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"_Hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun setelah ia ikut berdiri dan menyusul Sungmin.

"Hmm?" Balas Sungmin yang masih tidak bisa bicara apapun, apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat wajah itu mendekat lagi, dan kali ini bibir Kyuhyun terasa begitu jelas di dekat telinganya, sedikit mengecup pelan sebelum mulai berbisik.

"Ikut aku ke ruang kesehatan…" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Wa—waeyo_?"

"Karena masih sangat banyak yang harus kau pelajari dan… tampaknya kau belum mengerti, Sungminnie _hyung_…" ujar Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin dengan senyum, kali ini sebuah senyum lembut yang sanggup membuat Sungmin mengangguk seketika tanpa menyadari sebuah seringaian akan muncul beberapa saat lagi.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lirih.

"_Ne_?"

"Apa sekarang kita menjadi kekasih?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum membawa Sungmin menuju sudut koridor yang lebih sepi dan mengecup lembut bibir itu lagi.

"_Saranghae, hyung_. Aku mencintaimu, dan… ya, sekarang kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan arogan dari Kyuhyun dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan terus melangkah mengikuti kekasih barunya itu menuju ruang kesehatan seperti yang ia minta. Masuk ke ruangan dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menguncinya tanpa rasa curiga, bahkan saat Kyuhyun membawanya duduk di ranjang sebelum menciumnya kembali.

Bibir itu kembali bertemu.

"Kyuh~"

"Diam saja, _chagiya_… _I'll show you everything now._"

Setelah itu Sungmin sadar, jika selama ini dugaannya yang mengatakan Eunhyuk adalah sahabatnya termesum salah. Karena sekarang, ia menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang nyatanya kadar mesumnya jauh di atas Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun, sang kekasih.

**END**

**Demi Tuhan (ala Arya XD) susah sekali nulis kalo keyboard berubah fungsi, beberapa kali pas nulis huruf ketukar, bayangin saja pas ngetik 'k' tiba tiba aja berubah jadi huruf 's' ngeditnya mana gak bisa garagara tombol kanan kirinya rusak. Ribet. Aish, hidupku ini susah nian. Jadi, mohon maklumi typo yang ada.**


End file.
